


Sometimes he lets me use the camera...

by Lysambre



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Job Fridays Challenge, Diary/Journal, M/M, Montage, Porn, The John Sheppard rules book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysambre/pseuds/Lysambre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One more page of the John Sheppard rules book</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes he lets me use the camera...

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted for this [Blowjob Friday](http://melagan.livejournal.com/248151.html).

 


End file.
